<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is The Moment by ChloeOgradyXo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498221">This Is The Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo'>ChloeOgradyXo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery Kate Strand is the daughter of Owen Strand and half-sister of T.K strand. Avery has always lived with her mom in Los Angeles. Owen has never really been in her life and as a result, Avery and Owen don't have a good relationship. However, T.K has a really good bond with her. When Avery's mom is killed in a devastating accident, Avery is forced to go and live with Owen and T.K. Will Owen and Avery be able to build a strong father/daughter relationship before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Tarlos - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>House 118, single-vehicle car accident. Santa Monica Quarry. Police chopper in attendance. Heli-Med ETA thirty minutes. </b>
</p><p>Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz, Howie "Chimney" Han, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson and Evan "Buck" Buckley all stop what they're doing, rush to their vehicles, get in and they make their way to the Quarry. Luckily, it's a dried out Quarry so they don't need to worry about any drownings.</p><p>When they arrive at the quarry, they see a car on its roof, the police chopper is hovering above them keeping an eye on the situation. They all jump out of their vehicles and get the equipment out.</p><p>'MOM!' They hear someone shout from the car. 'Mom wake up!'</p><p>'Let's go!' Bobby shouts. They all run over to the car. Chimney and Buck get on the floor by the passenger side where a teenage girl is clearly in distress whilst Hen and Eddie get on the floor by the driver's side.</p><p>'Miss, I'm Chimney. I'm a firefighter. Can you tell me your name?' Chimney introduces himself to the young girl.</p><p>'Avery.' The young girl replies. 'You've got to help my mom! Her name's Shianne. She won't wake up, she's breathing! I know she is!' Chimney looks at Hen who is checking Shianne's pulse. After a few seconds, Hen shakes her head. Chimney takes a few seconds before turning his attention back to Avery.</p><p>'Avery, we're going to help you<em> and</em> your mom.' Chimney reassures her. 'Are you in any pain anywhere?'</p><p>'My arm hurts like hell.' Avery tells him.</p><p>'What about your head, neck and spine?' Chimney queries. He notices that she's getting increasingly out of breath.</p><p>'No.' Avery says. 'Just my arm. And my chest. I can't breathe.'</p><p>'Okay.' Chimney nods as he takes a stethoscope out of the med bag. 'I'm just going to listen to your chest.' He places the earpieces in his ears and the bell on her chest. After a few seconds, he puts the stethoscope away. 'She has a tension pneumo!'</p><p>'What's that?' Avery asks scared.</p><p>'Part of your lung has collapsed.' Chimney explains. 'So I'm going to insert a needle into your chest and give you some oxygen through a mask, okay?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery nods. Chimney gets a needle out of the med bag and takes the sheath off.</p><p>'This is going to hurt but it will make you feel a whole lot better.' Chimney warns her. He moves her top down slightly, positions the needle and jabs it into her chest. He pulls out the wire and immediately there's a gush of air and Avery takes a deep breath. 'How does that feel?'</p><p>'Better.' Avery nods.</p><p>'Good.'  Chimney smiles. 'Let's get you to the hospital.'</p><p>A few hours have passed. Avery is asleep in a side room in the Emergency Department. An X-Ray revealed that she has a simple fracture to her left arm which has been put in a cast. Once she had been assessed and stabilised, the doctors broke the news about her mum. Chimney has decided to stay with her so that she wasn't alone. Avery slowly opens her eyes and sees Chimney is sat in a chair beside the bed.</p><p>'You stayed with me?' She asks him.</p><p>'Yeah.' Chimney laughs awkwardly. 'I didn't want to leave you alone.'</p><p>'That's nice,' Avery smiles slightly, 'but you didn't have to. I'm sure the nurses have called my dad or my brother. They'll most likely be here in the next couple of days.'</p><p>'I hear they're keeping you in for a week, at least.' Chimney says.</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery nods. 'They want to keep me in for observation and a psyche hold.' She sees that Chimney looks confused. 'I have a history of psychosis. I guess they want to see whether today will trigger that or not.'</p><p>'What are you going to do after that?' Chimney queries.</p><p>'No idea.' Avery sighs.</p><p>'What about your dad? Can you go stay with him?' Chimney asks.</p><p>'We're not close.' Avery shakes her head. 'If I go and live with him, it will just be argument after argument.'</p><p>'What about your brother?'</p><p>'We're close, we talk all the time.' Avery responds. 'He's technically my half-brother but that doesn't really mean anything.' She adds. 'Only problem is, he lives with our dad. They moved from New York to Austin not that long ago. They're both firefighters. My dad's apparently the captain of one of the firehouses.'</p><p>'It must be hard not knowing what could happen to them.' Chimney states. 'When you could have your last conversation. When you say your last goodbye.'</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery nods quietly. 'I may not get along with my dad but I still worry about him, and T.K. - that's my brother.'</p><p>'Yeah, I figured.' Chimney laughs. A nurse then walks into the room.</p><p>'Hi.' The nurse starts. Both Avery and Chimney look at her. 'Sorry to interrupt but visiting time will be over in fifteen minutes.'</p><p>'Okay.' Chimney nods.</p><p>'Avery, I got hold of your brother. He's going to leave Austin as soon as he can.' The nurse informs the young girl. 'He did say that your dad wouldn't be able to make it though.'</p><p>'That's fine.' Avery states looking down. 'I'd rather not see him right now anyway.' She looks back up.</p><p>'I'll update your brother every day until he gets here.' The nurse tells Avery.</p><p>'Thank you.' Avery nods appreciatively and with that, the nurse walks out. Chimney and Avery look back at each other.</p><p>'I should get going.' Chimney says to Avery. 'I'll come back tomorrow.'</p><p>'You really don't have to.' Avery shakes her head. 'I'll be fine until my brother gets here.'</p><p>'I just don't want you to be alone.' Chimney says as he stands up. 'No-one should be alone in hospital.'</p><p>'Thank you.' Avery smiles slightly.</p><p>'No problem.' Chimney smiles back. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' He then leaves.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a couple of days. Tyler Kennedy Strand, better known to his family and friends as T.K., Avery's brother, has arrived in Los Angeles. He's sitting in the chair next to Avery's bed.</p><p>'Dad wanted to come but he couldn't get time off work.' T.K. tells Avery.</p><p>'Of course he couldn't.' Avery scoffs.</p><p>'Ave, he's a fire captain.' T.K. states. 'He's got a firehouse to run.'</p><p>'His daughter was in a serious accident. An accident which killed my mom.' Avery says, pissed off. 'Surely he could have found someone to cover for him.'</p><p>'Ave-' T.K. starts to say.</p><p>'Do you know how long I was stuck in that car before I was able to get some help?' Avery asks him. He stays silent. 'Almost three hours! They told me that mom died on impact. I was next to her dead body for almost three hours, screaming and screaming for her to wake up.' By now, tears are streaming down Avery's face. 'Dad and I might not have the best relationship but I need him. I need my dad.' Tears start to collect in T.K.s eyes. He hates seeing his sister like this. He hates seeing her this distressed. 'I need my dad.' She repeats. T.K. wipes away the few tears that have fallen from his eyes.</p><p>'I know.' T.K. nods as he holds onto her hand. 'I did all I could to try and get him to come with me.' Just then, Chimney walks into the room.</p><p>'Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had company.' Chimney apologises.</p><p>'It's okay.' Avery smiles slightly as she wipes her tears away. 'Chim, this is T.K., my brother.' Chimney walks closer to the bed. 'T.K., this is Chimney. He's one of the firefighters that got me out of the car.'</p><p>'Thank you.' T.K. nods appreciatively as they shake hands. 'Chimeny, is that a, uh- nickname?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Chimney laughs and nods. 'My real name is Howie.' He sits in the chair next to T.K.. 'It's a long story as to how I got it.' He adds. For the next few hours, the three of them sit and talk.</p><p>.</p><p>It's been another few days. The doctors are happy for Avery to be discharged. She's just finished getting dressed when T.K. appears in the doorway.</p><p>'Hey.' T.K. says.</p><p>'Hey.' Avery smiles at her older brother.</p><p>'So,' T.K. starts, 'I've spoken with dad and CPS here and in Austin.' He informs her. 'You're going to come and live with me and dad in Austin.'</p><p>'T.K., no.' Avery shakes her head.</p><p>'I'm not about to send you to live with some strangers or in a group home.' T.K. raises an eyebrow as he walks up to her.</p><p>'I'm not going.' Avery refuses. 'All it will be is argument after argument after argument. You know that.'</p><p>'You don't have a choice, Ave.' T.K. states. 'You're coming to Austin.'</p><p>'I'm not going.' Avery folds her arms. T.K. sighs frustrated walks out of the room and returns a few minutes later with Sergeant Athena Grant Nash from L.A.P.D and Natalia Murray, a social worker.</p><p>'Miss Strand,' Natalia starts.</p><p>'Don't call me "miss", it makes me feel like an old woman.' Avery says.</p><p>'Avery, I'm Natalia Murray, I'm from CPS. This is Sergeant Athena Grant Nash from L.A.P.D.' Natalia starts again. 'All of your adoption paperwork has already been filed.'</p><p>'You did that without speaking to me?!' Avery asks T.K. angrily.</p><p>'It wasn't up to him.' Athena shakes her head. 'We found your mom's will.' She continues. 'She stated that in the event of her death before you turned 18, you would go into the custody of your father. He agreed with it.'</p><p>'For the last time, I am not going to live in Austin. Throw me in a group home!' Avery shouts.</p><p>'Avery, if you continue to refuse, given what's happened and given your mental health history, we will have to deem you unfit to make your own choices, section you, sedate you and take you to Austin that way and I'm sure you know that that will mean a short stay at a psychiatric facility in Austin.' Athena says seriously. Avery stays silent for a few moments.</p><p>'Fine.' Avery huffs.</p><p>.</p><p>It's been a few days. T.K. is driving back to Austin with Avery in the front seat. They had packed up all of Avery's belongings which have been packed into the back of the car. All of Shianne's belongings were sorted out with some going to charity, some going into the trash and some going with Avery and to other family members. They're two hours into the drive which has been completely silent. Avery has barely spoken to T.K. since the hospital. Avery has had her earphones in for the past couple of hours.</p><p>'C'mon, Ave.' T.K.sighs as he pulls into a gas station and beside a pump. 'You can't ignore me forever.' Avery turns her music up a tiny bit louder. 'Avery.' He tries to get his sister's attention. Avery turns her music up even louder so that it's blaring through her earphones. T.K. sighs and rips the earphones out of her ears.</p><p>'WHAT?!' Avery shouts.</p><p>'No need to shout.' T.K. raises an eyebrow.</p><p>'What do you want?' Avery asks quieter.</p><p>'You can't ignore me forever.' T.K. tells her.</p><p>'I'm not ignoring you, kinda.' Avery says quietly. 'I don't want to distract you whilst you're driving.'</p><p>'You're not going to distract me Ave.' T.K. shakes his head.</p><p>'You don't know that.' Avery scoffs. 'It's a 20-hour drive, T.K., anything can happen,' T.K. stays silent, 'and I am kinda mad at you.'</p><p>'Avery-' T.K. goes to say.</p><p>'You got them to threaten to section me!' Avery cuts him off. 'You used my mental health against me!' She adds. 'You did all of this - the adoption, the CPS paperwork - without even speaking to me about it. You know what things are like between me and dad.' She finishes. 'Just fill up the car so we can get back on the road.' She sighs as she puts her earphones back in. T.K gets out of the car and proceeds to fill up the car. As he does, Avery looks at a picture of her and her mom on her phone. 'I'm sorry mom.' She whispers as a tear drops from her eye.</p><p>.</p><p>Just over 8 hours have passed. T.K. and Avery are settling in a motel room since it's getting quite late and T.K. didn't want to drive the whole way home in one go. They are both sitting on their separate beds on their phone.</p><p>'I'm going to go and grab some pizza.' T.K. tells her as he stands up off the bed.</p><p>'I don't mind,' Avery shakes her head, 'as long as it doesn't have pineapple on it.'</p><p>'What kind of monster do you think I am?' T.K. laughs as he walks out of the door. A couple of minutes later, Avery receives a message from Owen, her dad.</p><p>'Piss off.' Avery mutters under her breath as she swipes the notification away.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>The next day</b>
</p><p>It's just gone half three in the afternoon when T.K. pulls up in front of his and their dad's house.</p><p>'What the-' Avery gasps seeing how luxurious the house is. 'How could you afford this place?'</p><p>'Believe it or not, it's cheaper than an apartment in New York.' T.K. laughs.</p><p>'No way.' Avery states.</p><p>'Come on.' T.K. laughs. 'Let's get you unpacked.' They both get out of the car. As they do Owen Strand, their dad, walks out of the house and up to them.</p><p>'Avery.' Owen smiles as he goes to hug her but Avery stops him.</p><p>'I don't think we're at the hugging stage right now.' She tells him.</p><p>'Right.' Owen nods. 'Your room is the other master. It has a jacuzzi tub. I was going to take that room but figured you'd want it in case you ever came to stay. I've put some shelves up for you put in a desk and a vanity.'</p><p>'Thanks.' Avery smiles slightly.</p><p>'You don't need to unpack today.' Owen tells her. 'It's been a long week.'</p><p>'I'd rather get it done today.' Avery says.</p><p>'Okay then.' Owen nods. 'I've got to run out and get some groceries.' He goes to get into his car.</p><p>'Dad.' Avery stops him. He looks at her. 'The doctors back in LA sent my prescriptions over to the CVS a few blocks from here. Can you pick it up for me?'</p><p>'Of course.' Owen smiles and nods before getting into his car.</p><p>'You know he's going to freak when he sees how many meds you've got.' T.K. tells her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>'Yeah, it's only five things.' Avery sighs. 'But he's the only one that can collect them.'</p><p>'I know.' T.K. also sighs. 'Let's get everything inside and up to your bedroom. 'You focus on the lighter things so that you don't injure yourself even more.'</p><p>'I'm fine.' Avery assures him.</p><p>'I know you are.' T.K. nods. 'But you broke your arm and you had a pneumothorax. You need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks at least.'</p><p>'Fine.' Avery huffs</p><p>Within half an hour, everything is in Avery's room.</p><p>'You had a little room attached to your bedroom.' T.K. tells Avery. 'Dad converted it into a mini walk-in wardrobe.'</p><p>'He didn't have to do that.' Avery shakes her head. 'A simple chest of drawers would have been fine.'</p><p>'He wants to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible here.' T.K. responds. 'Do you want some help unpacking?'</p><p>'I'll be fine.' Avery replies.</p><p>'Well then, I'll leave you to it.' T.K. smiles. 'Give me a shout if you need help.'</p><p>'I will.' Avery nods and T.K. leaves.</p><p>Meanwhile, Owen is at the counter at the CVS pharmacy waiting for Avery's meds. The pharmacist walks up to the collection point with a paper bag containing the medication bottles.</p><p>'Avery Strand?' They announce. Owen walks up to the counter. 'Are you her father?'</p><p>'Yes.' Owen nods.</p><p>'Can you confirm your address and Avery's date of birth?' The pharmacist asks and Owen does so. 'Great.' The pharmacist smiles as he hands over the bag. 'The instruction are on the bottles but she should know when to take them anyway.'</p><p>'How many bottles are in here?' Owen asks.</p><p>'Five.' The pharmacist replies. 'Acetazolamide, Hydromorphone, Levomerpomazine, Lorazepam and Sertraline.'</p><p>'Right.' Owen sighs, scared by what the pharmacist has just said. 'Thanks.'</p><p>'No problem.' The pharmacist nods.</p><p>It has been a few hours, Avery has finished unpacking and sorting out her room. Owen and T.K. walk in to see how she's getting on but instead see that she's already done and just doing some finishing touches. 'You finished quick.' Owen states. Avery looks up at them.</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery sighs and nods, exhausted. 'I unpack and tidy quicker when I'm alone.' There's a lot of tension in the air between Avery and Owen.</p><p>'Now that you've finished, I want to ask you about your meds.' Owen tells her. 'It kinda freaked me out seeing you were on five when the last time we spoke-'</p><p>'Which was six months ago.' Avery cuts him off.</p><p>'You were on one. Your anti-psychotics.' Owen finishes.</p><p>'A lot can change in six months, dad!' Avery laughs.</p><p>'What are they for?' Owen questions.</p><p>'Ugh.' Avery groans. 'One is an anti-epileptic, one is a pain killer, one is an anti-depressant, one is anti-anxiety and of course, my anti-psychotics.' Avery explains. 'Don't ask me why I'm on them, I'll tell you that when I'm ready.' There are a few minutes of silence as the tension between Avery and Owen builds. 'Is that it? I'd like to go to sleep.'</p><p>'One more thing.' Owen says. 'Tomorrow, I'm going to go and see about getting you enrolled in the local school.'</p><p>'I'm not going to public school.' Avery shakes her head. 'I was homeschooled in LA.'</p><p>'You're not in LA anymore, Ave.' T.K. states. 'We just want to make sure that you're somewhere safe.'</p><p>'School isn't safe.' Avery scoffs. 'What about all the school shootings?' Owen goes to say something but Avery carries on before he can. 'For me, individually, school isn't safe.' She adds. 'Do you know why mom pulled me out of school and decided to home school me?' She asks them. 'I was bullied by people after having a psychotic episode. I kept having them and they got worse. The school didn't know how to handle it. The episodes<em> or</em> the bullying so mom pulled me out so that I couldn't hurt myself or anyone else.'</p><p>'Avery, public school is the best place for you right now. At least until you're settled here.' Owen tries to get through to her.</p><p>'I will n<em>ever</em>  be settled here.' Avery says. 'Can you leave me alone now?' Owen and T.K. hesitate before walking out of the room. Avery closes the door and sighs with frustration.</p><p>'She didn't mean that.' T.K. tells Owen as they both walk down the stairs.</p><p>'I know.' Owen nods. 'She's angry, she's upset, she's probably in pain.'</p><p>'She'll come around dad.' T.K. reassures him. 'You'll build that bond that you've been missing.'</p><p>'I hope so.' Owen sighs.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a couple of hours. T.K. walks up to Avery's room to tell her that her dinner is ready.</p><p>'Avery?' He knocks on the door. When there's no reply, he knocks on the door again. 'Ave?' He repeats as he walks in. Seeing that she's not in her room, he looks everywhere in the house. After five minutes, he's looked everywhere and hasn't been able to find her. 'Shit.' He whispers under his breath. He runs to the kitchen where Owen is dishing up dinner. 'Avery's gone.'</p><p>'What?!' Owen quickly looks up.</p><p>'She's not in her bedroom and I've looked everywhere.' T.K. says. 'I'm going to go out and look for her.' He goes to walk off.</p><p>'Wait.' Owen says. T.K. turns to face him. 'You go in the car and look and I'll look on foot. She can't have gone far.'</p><p>.</p><p>After fifteen minutes of driving around, T.K. passes a park and spots Avery sitting cross-legged on a bench. He pulls over, takes out his phone and texts Owen to say that he's found Avery and that he'll bring her home. He turns off the engine, gets out of the car and walks into the park.</p><p>'Ave.' He starts once he has reached his sister. Avery looks up at him with tear-filled, puffy, red eyes and wet, shiny cheeks. 'You can't leave the house like that. You had us worried sick.' Avery says nothing, she just breaks down crying. 'Hey,' he says softly as he sits next to her, 'what's wrong?' Avery wipes her tears away with the sleeves of her jacket.</p><p>'It's all my fault.' Avery states.</p><p>'What's your fault?' T.K. asks confused.</p><p>'The accident.' Avery looks at him. 'It's my fault that mom's dead.'</p><p>'What do you mean?' T.K. queries. Avery goes on to explain what happened just before the crash.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One week ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Shianne and Avery are in the car on their way back home from the airport. Avery has just come back from a two week trip to Spain to visit an old friend and has come back with a tattoo of a sunflower on her left arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why are you so mad at me?' Avery asks her mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why do you think I'm mad at you?!' Shianne shouts. 'You go to Spain and you come back with a tattoo! You didn't even ask me if I was okay with it!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You were younger than me when you got your first tattoo!'  Avery shouts back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That isn't the point, Avery.' Shianne sighs. 'You don't know the equipment they use over there. You don't know if they sterilise their needles properly. At least here, you know that they do.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It's just a tattoo, mom!' Avery exclaims. 'It's not like I've gone and got pregnant.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're missing the point!' Shianne looks at her daughter. 'It could get infected. You could get sepsis.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, you're overreacting.' Avery laughs. 'I'm your mom, it's my job to overreact.' Avery sees that they're heading straight for some railings on the outside of a bend. 'Mom watch out!' Avery alerts Shianne. Shianne turns her attention back to the road and tries to brake and swerve but it's too late, they crash through the railings and into the Quarry below.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Present-day</b>
</p><p>'We were arguing and that distracted her!' Avery sobs. '<em>I </em>distracted her because I went and got a tattoo. If I had just kept my mouth shut, kept it covered and told her when we got home, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have shouted at me in the car. We wouldn't have argued. She wouldn't have been distracted. We wouldn't have crashed and she would still be alive!'</p><p>'Avery, you can't blame yourself.' T.K. puts his arm around his little sister and comforts her. 'Yes, you should have asked your mom before getting a tattoo but families argue all the time. I still argue with dad. It was a freak accident, Ave. You are not to blame.' Avery rests her head on his shoulder. 'C'mon. Let's get you home.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the next day, Avery wakes up at 6 am after only a couple of hours sleep. She sits up in bed and scrolls through her phone. After half an hour, she decides to go downstairs and get some breakfast. She takes her phone off charge, gets out bed, puts her sliders on, walks down the stairs and to the kitchen. She sees that T.K. and Owen are stood at the counter making breakfast. They both look up at her.</p><p>'Good morning.' T.K. smiles. 'What do you want for breakfast?'</p><p>'It's too early for breakfast.' Avery shakes her head. 'I normally eat around 9:30.'</p><p>'You can get something to eat at the station, then.' Owen tells her.</p><p>'What do you mean?' Avery asks.</p><p>'You're going to come to the station with your brother and myself.' Owen says.</p><p>'I'm 16, I can look after myself.' Avery moans.</p><p>'I want to keep an eye on you.' Owen says.</p><p>'You mean you want to make sure that I don't have a psychotic episode and hurt myself?' Avery raises an eyebrow.</p><p>'Ave-' T.K. starts.</p><p>'It's fine.' Avery interrupts him. 'Mom used to make me go into work with her when she was worried about me hurting myself.' She continues. 'When are we leaving?'</p><p>'About an hour.' T.K. says.</p><p>'I'll go and get ready.' Avery replies. She walks back up to her room and starts to get ready. She has a quick wash and brushes her teeth and hair. She gets changed into a grey sweater, blue jeans and some white sneakers. She ties a necklace with a heart locket and a star pendant around her neck. She holds it in her hand for a minute before tucking it under her sweater.</p><p>Once she's dressed, she does her usual everyday make-up look before packing her bag with a book, her IPad, IPad and phone charger, her medication, wallet, airpods and emergency kit. She puts her watch on her wrist and looks at the time.</p><p>'Avery, let's go!' Owen shouts up the stairs. Avery quickly walks out of her room and runs down the stairs. 'You ready?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery nods.</p><p>'Do you want to ride with me or dad?' T.K. queries.</p><p>'I'll ride with you.' Avery replies.</p><p>'Okay then.' Owen nods. 'I'll meet you guys there.' He then walks out of the door leaving T.K. and Avery standing in the foyer.</p><p>'You're going to have to tell him that your mom has already had her funeral.' T.K. tells Avery. 'He was asking about it last night.'</p><p>'It was hardly a funeral.' Avery sighs. 'It was me and Chimney in the hospital chapel for a quick service when she was brought back from the quarry before she was taken to be cremated.' She takes her necklace out from her top and fiddles with the star. 'This, this star holds some of her ashes. The rest are in a box in my room. I'll tell dad when I'm ready to tell him.' There are a few moments of silence. 'I know he'll ask me but I just want to tell him on my own time.'</p><p>'Just promise me that you'll tell him.' T.K. simply nods.</p><p>'I promise.' Avery nods.</p><p>'Let's go.' T.K. says.</p><p>.</p><p>T.K. and Avery are pulling up in front of the 126. They get out of the car and see Owen standing by his car.</p><p>'Did you get lost or something?' Owen jokes.</p><p>'We just got caught up talking at the house.' T.K. says. 'I'm gonna go and put my stuff away.'</p><p>'Can you gather everyone together?' Owen asks him.</p><p>'Sure.' T.K. nods before walking into the station. Once he is out of sight and earshot, Owen turns to Avery.</p><p>'I want to talk to you about a couple of things before we go.' Owen informs his daughter. 'First of all, I'm going to call up L.A. county hospital, where your mom's body is being kept and organize for it to be transported over here for the funeral.'</p><p>'No need.' Avery shakes her head. 'There was already a service. She was cremated.'</p><p>'Why didn't you tell me?' Owen says sympathetically.</p><p>'I wasn't ready to.' Avery looks to the floor. 'It was the cheapest way to do it and she wouldn't have wanted a massive service anyway.'</p><p>'What about all of her stuff?' Owen asks.</p><p>'Some of it went to charity, some went to some of her relatives and some I kept.' Avery replies. 'As for the money, in her will, it stated that 3/4 of it was to go into my college fund and the rest was to go into my personal funds.'</p><p>'I thought your mom didn't have any living relatives?' Owen questions.</p><p>'She has some great aunts and cousins.' Avery says. 'They weren't close. I've only met them a couple of times and she never talked about them.'</p><p>'Okay.' Owen nods. 'Secondly, I've not long spoken to the Principal of the local high school.'</p><p>'Dad-' Avery sighs.</p><p>'Just hear me out.' Owen says and, after some hesitation, Avery nods. 'He's agreed to give you a months trial. If things don't work out then I will pull you out and get you enrolled in an online school.' Avery goes to say something. 'It's not up for negotiation.'</p><p>'Fine.' Avery agrees.</p><p>'Let's go in.' Owen motions for her to follow him. They both walk up the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone is stood with a cup of coffee. 'Listen up everyone!' Owen gets everyone's attention and they all look at him. 'This is Avery, my daughter.'</p><p>'Hi.' Avery waves awkwardly.</p><p>'Ave, this is Paul Strickland, Marjan Marwani, Judd Ryder, Michelle Blake, Tim Rosewater, Nancy Gillian and Mateo Chavez.' Owen introduces his team to Avery.</p><p>'Is there somewhere that I can sit down and read in quiet?' Avery asks her dad.</p><p>'I'm going to run some checks on the vehicles and radios and then do some drills so you can sit in my office.' Owen responds. 'I'll take you to it.'</p><p>'I know where it is.' Avery says. 'T.K. sent me pictures.' She adds. 'Unlike you.' She mutters before walking off.</p><p>'She seems nice.' Judd states.</p><p>'We don't have the best relationship.' Owen says.</p><p>'Her mom refused to let us see her.' T.K. clarifies. 'She'd tell Avery that dad didn't want to see her and that's how their relationship got so bad. She'd still text me though so we're quite close.'</p><p>'It'll take her some time but you'll get close again.' Paul assures him.</p><p>'I hope.' Owen sighs. 'I don't want her pushing me away and getting herself hurt.'</p><p>'What do you mean?' Mateo questions.</p><p>'She has psychotic episodes. We don't know why. Her mom never really explained it.' Owen explains. 'Anyway, let's get our checks done.'</p><p>It has been an hour and a half. Avery looks at the time and sees that she should get something to eat. She walks out of the office and makes her way to the kitchen. She looks in the cupboard and finds some fruit and cereal bars. She decides to walk around the station as she eats. After ten minutes of walking around, she spots T.K. outside talking to a police officer. She leans against the engine and folds her arms. After five minutes, T.K. and the police officer share a quick kiss before he walks back into the station. Avery smiles, stands up straight and starts mocking T.K. by making kissing noises.</p><p>'You're funny.' T.K. laughs sarcastically. Avery stops and laughs.</p><p>'Is that- is that serious?' Avery questions. 'You and that police officer?'</p><p>'I don't know what you mean.' T.K. says innocently.</p><p>'T.K., I'm sixteen, not six.' Avery laughs.</p><p>'I-I don't know.' T.K. admits. 'We haven't really talked about it.'</p><p>'What's his name?' Avery asks.</p><p>'Carlos.' T.K. replies. Avery thinks for a few minutes.</p><p>'Tarlos.' She starts.</p><p>'Sorry?' T.K. laughs.</p><p>'Tarlos.' Avery repeats. 'I ship it.'</p><p>'Did you just give us a ship name?' T.K. raises an eyebrow.</p><p>'Yep.' Avery pops the 'p'.</p><p>'You're such a dork.' T.K. laughs.</p><p>'And proud.' Avery grins. 'When am I going to meet him?'</p><p>'Soon, hopefully.' T.K. says. He wraps his arm around her and brings her in for a hug. 'It's good to have you back around again. The last time we spent this much time together you were only little.'</p><p>'You're not going to go all sentimental on me now, are you?' Avery groans.</p><p>'That's what big brothers do.' T.K. smirks.</p><p>'Now you're the one being a dork.' Avery laughs and she gently pushes him away and walks back to Owen's office. She sits at his desk and swivels on the chair. She notices something next to the piece of the south tower that he keeps on his desk. She stops swivelling, pulls herself closer to the desk, picks up the item and rests her elbows on the desk as she examines the item - a frayed white, blue and red macrame bracelet.</p><p>'You made that when you were nine. Your mom let you stay with me for a week whilst she was on a business trip.' She hears Owen say. She looks up and sees him leaning against the door. He walks further into the office and sits in the chair on the other side of the desk. 'It was a couple of days before the tenth anniversary of 9/11. You learnt how to make them through watching YouTube and became obsessed. You must have made hundreds of different ones in the space of a week.'</p><p>'You took me and T.K. to the opening of the memorial.' Avery remembers. 'I took all the bracelets I made and sold them for like a dollar each.' She adds with a laugh.</p><p>'And you donated it all to charity, it made the local news.' Owen says with a proud smile. He stands up, walks to his coat, takes out his wallet, returns to Avery and sits back down. He opens his wallet and takes out a newspaper clipping. 'I've kept this in my wallet every day since.' He hands over the clipping, Avery unfolds it and looks and it.</p><p>'Oh my god.' She stares at the picture in the article which shows her with a toothy smile except one of her front teeth are missing. 'I look so young there.' She smiles. 'Gone are the days where I don't complain about how I look in photos.' She laughs and she hands it back. Owen folds it back up and returns it to it's home in his wallet. 'I can't believe you kept these.'</p><p>'This piece,' he points to the piece he kept from the south tower, 'and this bracelet are not only a reminder of what happened on that day and to remember my men,' he says, 'it's a reminder to come back home. To come back home for T.K.,' he carries on, 'and to come home for you.' The alarm then sounds calling the station to an emergency. 'I have to go.' Owen quickly stands.</p><p>'Be careful.' Avery says.</p><p>'Of course.' Owen smiles before running off.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a few days. Avery has started at the local high school and has already made some friends. After her final class, one of her new friends, Ruby White, approaches her.</p><p>'Hey, Aves.' Ruby smiles.</p><p>'Hey, Rubes.' Avery smiles back. 'What's up?'</p><p>'I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?' Ruby asks.</p><p>'Out?' Avery raises an eyebrow.</p><p>'Yeah.' Ruby nods. 'Out, out. Like to a nightclub.'</p><p>'Sure.' Avery smiles. 'I could use the distraction. I'll tell my dad and brother that we're working on a science project or something.'</p><p>'Great.' Ruby grins. 'We'll sort you out a fake ID.' Avery just stares at her. 'You already have one.' She realises.</p><p>'I'm from L.A.' Avery laughs. 'Of course, I do.'</p><p>'You can borrow some of my clothes if you want? It saves you going home and trying to sneak clothes out.' Ruby offers.</p><p>'That'd be great.' Avery smiles. 'Thank you.' They both walk out of the school and Avery pulls her phone out of her pocket. 'I'll just call my dad.'</p><p>'You can stay the night if you want.' Ruby tells her. 'My mom won't mind.'</p><p>'Thanks.' She dials Owen's number and puts her phone to her ear. After a few rings, Owen picks up.</p><p>'<b>Hey, Ave, what's up?</b>'</p><p>'Hey, dad. We've been given this science project. Is it okay if I go to a friend's so that we can start working on it?' Avery asks.</p><p>'<b>You've made friends already?!</b>' Owen asks shocked.</p><p>'Don't sound so shocked.' Avery laughs.</p><p>'<b>Are their parent's okay with it?</b>' Owen queries.</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery tells a white lie.</p><p>'<b>I'm not sure, Ave. I've never met this friend.</b>' Owen hesitates.</p><p>'Please, dad!' Avery pleads.</p><p>'<b>Fine.</b>' Owen sighs, wanting to try and stay on Avery's good side. '<b>Text me the address and I'll pick up at 11.</b>'</p><p>'Their mom said I could stay the night.' Avery tells yet another white lie. 'My friend said she could lend me some clothes.'</p><p>'<b>Ave-</b>'</p><p>'Please!' Avery pleads again.</p><p>'<b>Okay.</b>' Owen gives in. '<b>I'll call you later tonight. Bye.</b>'</p><p>'Bye.' Avery hangs up and puts her phone in her jacket pocket. 'He said yes.' Avery smiles.</p><p>'There's not many parents that would let their daughter stay with someone they've just met.' Ruby points out.</p><p>'My dad and I have never been close.' Avery tells her. 'So I guess he's trying to get closer to me by not being a strict parent.'</p><p>'Either way,' Ruby shrugs, 'he said yes.'</p><p>.</p><p>It's later that night, Avery and Ruby got into the night club with no issues and are on the dance floor sipping their drinks and dancing. Avery is wearing a black mini dress and nude sandal heels with a black over the shoulder clutch and Ruby is wearing a white bralette with black shorts and black knee-high heeled boots.</p><p>'I'm so glad you came.' Ruby smiles.</p><p>'I am too.' Avery smiles back.</p><p>It has been an hour. Ruby and Avery have had a few drinks. Avery doesn't realise that T.K. has walked into the club with Carlos Reyes and Paul.</p><p>Paul spots Avery with Ruby and stops dead in tracks causing T.K. to bump into him.</p><p>'Paul, everything okay?' Carlos asks him.</p><p>'Isn't that your sister, T.K.?' Paul questions, pointing over to Avery.</p><p>'What the fuck?' He whispers under his breath. 'Yes, it is.' He adds louder. He pushes past Paul and starts walking over to Avery. Avery turns just in time to see T.K. walking towards her. She quickly turns back to Ruby.</p><p>'Busted.' Avery tells her.</p><p>'What do you mean?' Ruby asks confused.</p><p>'My brother's here.' Avery replies. She turns back around just in time for T.K. to reach her. 'Hey, Bro.'</p><p>'Don't "hey, bro" me.' T.K. says sternly. 'What are you doing here?'</p><p>'Having fun.' Avery responds.</p><p>'You're 16.' He says quietly. 'Come with me.' He grabs onto her upper arm and gently pulls her out to the back alley of the club. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' He shouts. 'What if you had been caught?!'</p><p>'So?' Avery shrugs.</p><p>'You could have been arrested if you were caught.' T.K. tells her. 'Don't go down this path, Ave. I know you've just lost your mom but this isn't going to help.'</p><p>'You don't get it, T.K.!' Avery sighs frustrated. 'I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here in Austin! I want to be back in L.A! I want to be back with my friends!'</p><p>'You know that being here is best for you. Otherwise, your mom wouldn't have allowed it.' T.K. responds. 'I'm taking you home.'</p><p>'My friend is in there. I'm not leaving.' Avery says stubbornly.</p><p>'She can't be a good friend if she's leading you to nightclubs at this age.' T.K. raises an eyebrow. 'I am taking you home. You can text your friend goodbye.' Carlos and Paul walk out into the back alley.</p><p>'Fine.' Avery sighs, knowing this is a fight she isn't going to win. 'But I'm not a baby, I can walk home myself.'</p><p>'You've had god knows how much to drink.' T.K. states. 'I don't feel comfortable letting you walk home alone. Start walking.' Avery huffs and starts walking out of the alley. 'Sorry, guys.' T.K. apologises to his friends. 'I'll make it up to you, I promise.'</p><p>'No worries.' Carlos tells him. 'Keeping your sister safe is more important.'</p><p>.</p><p>Half an hour later, T.K. and Avery are walking into the house. They walk into the kitchen and see that Owen is waiting for them.</p><p>'Why did you lie to me?' Owen asks his daughter.</p><p>'You told him?!' Avery shouts at T.K. pissed off.</p><p>'Of course, I told him.' T.K. nods. 'You were at a night club for god sake!'</p><p>'You're 16, Ave.' Owen walks up to her. 'You are my responsibility.'</p><p>'That's rich.' Avery scoffs. 'You've barely been in my life. You've barely seen me, called me or text me. This is the longest we've been together in years!'</p><p>'Ave-' Owen starts to say.</p><p>'I need my independence. I used to go out all the time in L.A!'</p><p>'You're not in L.A. anymore.' Owen says. 'You are in Austin and you are under my roof. You will follow my rules. Understood.'</p><p>'No,' Avery shakes her head, 'because I'm not staying here any longer.' She walks out into the foyer and Owen and T.K. follow her.</p><p>'Avery Kate Strand.' Owen says sternly. 'Don't you dare walk out of that door!'</p><p>'I HATE YOU!' Avery screams before storming out of the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Avery sneaks back into the house. She walks up to her room and packs a backpack with a few sets of clothes, her pyjamas, some make up, her phone charger and her wallet and passport. She puts her jacket on, sneaks back out of the house and makes her way to the airport. As she's making her way to the airport she books some last-minute plane tickets. Since she's flown with the airline alone before and it's a small independent airline, she doesn't need to worry about them contacting Owen. She manages to get the final seat on the first plane first thing in the morning so she checks into the hotel next door.</p><p>.</p><p>It's the next morning, Owen and T.K. wake up around the same time. They both walk to Avery's room to see if she had returned whilst they were asleep.</p><p>'Do you know if she came back?' Owen queries.</p><p>'I didn't hear her.' T.K. shakes his head. Owen sighs and opens the door. They both look in and see that the room is empty.</p><p>'I'll try calling her.' Owen says as he gets his phone out. T.K. notices that Avery's closet is slightly open. He walks into the room, to the closet and looks in. He sees that it's a complete mess and that it looks emptier.</p><p>'Dad!' T.K. calls for Owen. After a few minutes, Owen joins him.</p><p>'She's not answering her phone.' Owen informs T.K. 'What's up?'</p><p>'Some of her clothes are missing,' T.K. states, 'and this closet is a mess. You know Avery likes to be tidy. She's run away.'</p><p>'She can't have gone far.' Owen shakes his head. 'We'll look for her first before calling the police.'</p><p>'I'll call around and see if someone can help us look for her.' T.K. says as he gets his phone out. He walks out of the room and after a few minutes, he returns. 'Matteo, Judd, Marjan, Paul, Michelle and Carlos are on their way.'</p><p>'Let's keep trying to call her.' Owen says.</p><p>A few days have passed. Avey has been in L.A. After spending a few days in a hotel thinking, she decides to take a walk to Station 118. After arriving at the station, she waits for a few minutes, takes a deep breath and walks in. Chimney, is doing inventory on the ambulance, spots her and walks over to her.</p><p>'Avery, I thought you were in Austin with your dad and brother?' Chimney asks confused.</p><p>'Yeah, we just came to finish off some paperwork.' Avery lies. 'The CPS forgot to ask my dad to fill out some forms and it can only be done in the L.A. office.'</p><p>'How's it going?' Chimney asks. 'With your dad and brother?'</p><p>'My dad and I have already gotten into a few arguments.' Avery replies. 'It was bound to happen though.' There are a few moments of silence. 'Erm-is it okay if I hang out here for a bit? My dad might be a while.'</p><p>'Of course.' Chimney nods. 'Come on.' They both walk up the stairs. Bobby is stood at the kitchen counter pouring himself a mug of coffee. 'Hey, Cap.' Bobby looks up at them. 'You remember Avery from the Quarry accident, right?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Bobby nods. 'What brings you to L.A.'</p><p>'My dad and brother have to fill out some paperwork with CPS. For legal reasons, it can apparently only be done at the office here.' Avery tells him.</p><p>'It is okay if she stays here until her dad finishes?' Chimney queries.</p><p>'Of course.' Bobby smiles and nods. 'It's good to see you again, Avery. I'm sorry about your mom.'</p><p>'Thanks.' Avery smiles slightly.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been just over an hour, Avery has spoken to everyone and been introduced to them properly. She is sat with Chimeny when Athena walks up the stairs with Bobby.</p><p>'Crap.' Avery whispers.</p><p>'Avery.' Athena states.</p><p>'I take it Austin PD called you.' Avery sighs.</p><p>'Yeah.' Athena nods.</p><p>'What's going on?' Chimney asks confused.</p><p>'Avery ran away from home.' Athena explains. 'Her brother suspected she might have come here.' Chimney looks at Avery who is looking down.</p><p>'Avery?' Chimney asks Avery for confirmation. Avery looks up at him. 'Why'd you run away.'</p><p>'I got into a big argument with my brother and my dad.' Avery replies. 'I can't be there. It's not-it's not home.'</p><p>'Avery, your dad has legal custody of you. You have to live with him. He's responsible for you.' Athena says. 'I'll call him but it might be a while before he gets here. For now, he's given permission for you to stay with me, my husband,' she looks at Bobby and then back at Avery, 'and our kids.'</p><p>'I'll take you home with me after shift.' Bobby adds.</p><p>'It's fine, I have a hotel room.' Avery shakes her head.</p><p>'Your dad would rather you stay with someone.' Bobby says.</p><p>'It's okay, Avery. They'll take good care of you.' Chimney states. Avery stays silent. 'Athena, Bobby, your dad, your brother - they just want to make sure that you're safe. So do I.' Avery thinks for a few moments.</p><p>'Okay.' Avery nods quietly.</p><p>.</p><p>It's later that day. Bobby and Avery are walking out of the station. They both get into his car.</p><p>'We'll go to the hotel and get your things before I take you back to mine.' Bobby tells her.</p><p>'Okay.' Avery nods. 'Thank you.' She adds. 'For letting me stay with you.'</p><p>'It's no problem at all.' Bobby smiles.</p><p>'Also, not to scare you or anything, but if I have a seizure, don't freak out.' Avery informs him. He looks at her concerned. 'I have mild epilepsy. It's been controlled by medication and I haven't had a seizure in months but, y'know, I just wanted to let you know just in case.'</p><p>'Thanks for letting me know.' Bobby nods appreciatively.</p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Bobby is pulling up in front of the house.</p><p>'This is it.' Bobby states, turning the engine off. They both get out of the car and Avery gets her bag from the back seat. They walk to the front door, Bobby unlocks it and they both walk in. 'I'm home!' Bobby and Avery walk to the kitchen where May, Harry and Michael are. 'Guys, this is Avery. She's going to be staying with us for a couple of days.'</p><p>'Mom stopped by earlier and let us know.' May nods. 'I'm May,' May introduces herself, 'this is my brother, Harry and our dad, Michael.' She introduces Michael and Harry.</p><p>'It's nice to meet you.' Avery smiles slightly.</p><p>'You too.' Michael nods.</p><p>'I've set up the air mattress in my room.' May tells Avery. 'Come on, I'll take you through.' May leads Avery through to her room where an air mattress has been laid on the floor with some pillows, a duvet and a blanket over it.</p><p>'You have a nice room.' Avery states, looking around. She spots May's bookshelf. 'And I love your bookshelf.'</p><p>'You like to read?' May asks her.</p><p>'Hell yeah.' Avery laughs. 'I'm <em>always </em>reading.'</p><p>'I've just finished the Red Queen series by Victoria Aveyard.' May states. 'And now, I'm in a massive reading slump.'</p><p>'I felt that.' Avery laughs. 'I'm always getting in reading slumps after finishing a series. Red Queen is one of my favourites.'</p><p>'The million-dollar question is, though, do you prefer Cal or Maven?' May questions.</p><p>'Duh, Maven!' Avery responds. 'Like he had very little control over what he was like.'</p><p>'I know right!' May agrees. 'And Shade! Oh. My. God. I balled my eyes out.'</p><p>'Don't even get me started I cry every time I re-read that part!' Avery responds.</p><p>'Looks like you two are getting along.' They hear from the doorway. They look and see Bobby.</p><p>'Yeah, we're just fangirling over books.' May laughs.</p><p>'I was just about to start dinner but before I do, Avery, do you have any allergies?' Bobby asks the young girl.</p><p>'No.' Avery shakes her head. 'I'm not a fussy eater so I'll eat anything.'</p><p>'Great.' Bobby smiles. 'I'll see you girls at dinnertime.' He then walks away.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a few days. Bobby has gotten word that T.K. will be arriving to pick Avery up with Judd. He walks to May's room where Avery and May are sat talking.</p><p>'Avery.' Bobby starts. Avery looks at him. 'Your brother will be arriving today to pick you up so you'll come to work with me and he'll pick you up there.'</p><p>'Okay.' Avery nods.</p><p>'We need to leave in about half-an-hour.' Bobby tells her before going to get ready for work.</p><p>'It's been really nice having you here.' May smiles at Avery. 'I already feel like we've known each other for years.' They both laugh. 'You'll keep in touch, right?'</p><p>'Of course.' Avery smiles.</p><p>.</p><p>A few hours later, Avery is sat in Bobby's office on her phone whilst the 118 do drills when T.K. arrives at the station with Judd. Bobby directs them to his office. Whilst Judd waits at the dining table, T.K. goes to get Avery. He stands in the doorway.</p><p>'Avery Kate Strand.' He says seriously as he folds his arms across his chest. Avery looks up at him.</p><p>'Tyler Kennedy Strand.' Avery mocks her older brother.</p><p>'Avery, this isn't the time to mock.' T.K. says as he walks into the office and stands the other side of the desk. 'You can't be running off like that. Especially to a whole different state. You had us all worried sick.'</p><p>'I know.' Avery says quietly as she looks to the floor.</p><p>'Dad is trying his best, Ave.' T.K. sighs. 'He's trying his best to be there for you, he's trying his best to get to know you better but you have to give him a chance. You don't know the full story.'</p><p>'What full story?' Avery looks up confused.</p><p>'Dad will explain that when we get home.' T.K. answers. 'Why were you at that club?'</p><p>'I just needed somewhere to be myself.' Avery replies. 'I needed to feel like I was home again.'</p><p>'I've talked dad out of punishing you because you've been through a lot recently, and he agrees.' T.K. says. 'But you can't do it again, okay.'</p><p>'Okay.' Avery nods in agreement. 'Wait, dad isn't here?'</p><p>'He thought it would be best if he stayed at home.' T.K. says. 'He didn't think you'd come home if he had come to get you.'</p><p>'Good idea.' Avery nods.</p><p>'Come on.' T.K. motions for Avery to follow him. Avery stands up, follows him out of the office and to the main area where Judd is still sat at the dining table.</p><p>'Hey, Judd.' Avery smiles slightly.</p><p>'Hey, trouble.' Judd smiles back. A few minutes later, everyone walks up to the main area and they all introduce themself to each other. When it comes to Judd and Chimney to introduce themselves to each other, Judd smiles. 'You're rebar guy!' He points out causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>'That's me.' Chimney laughs.</p><p>'Rebar guy?' Avery asks confused.</p><p>'A few years ago, I was in a car accident and some rebar went through my skull.' Chimney tells her the infamous story.</p><p>'And you're still alive?!' Avery gasps. 'Someone up there must really love you.' She laughs. T.K. looks at his watch.</p><p>'We better get to the airport so we can check-in and get through security.' T.K. states. 'Thank you for taking care of her.'</p><p>'No problem.' Bobby nods.</p><p>'Stay in touch, Avery.' Chimney tells her. She nods, grabs her bag and jacket from one of the chairs and leaves with T.K. and Judd.</p><p>.</p><p>At the airport, Judd and Avery sit together whilst T.K. goes to get the tickets and boarding passed from the office.</p><p>'I've noticed the tattoo on your hand.' Avery states. 'Psalm 31.'</p><p>'Yeah.' Judd sighs, looking at it. 'It means a lot to me and has a lot of meaning in itself.' He adds. 'In thee, O Lord, do I put my trust; let me never be ashamed: deliver me in thy righteousness-' He starts to say but Avery takes over.</p><p>'Bow down thine ear to me; deliver me speedily: be thou my strong rock, for an house of defence to save me. For thou art my rock and my fortress; therefore for thy name's sake lead me, and guide me. Pull me out of the net that they have laid privily for me: for thou art my strength.Into thine hand I commit my spirit: thou hast redeemed me, O Lord God of truth.I have hated them that regard lying vanities: but I trust in the Lord. I will be glad and rejoice in thy mercy: for thou hast considered my trouble; thou hast known my soul in adversities; And hast not shut me up into the hand of the enemy: thou hast set my feet in a large room. Have mercy upon me, O Lord, for I am in trouble: mine eye is consumed with grief, yea, my soul and my belly. For my life is spent with grief, and my years with sighing: my strength faileth because of mine iniquity, and my bones are consumed. I was a reproach among all mine enemies, but especially among my neighbours, and a fear to mine acquaintance: they that did see me without fled from me. I am forgotten as a dead man out of mind: I am like a broken vessel.For I have heard the slander of many: fear was on every side: while they took counsel together against me, they devised to take away my life.But I trusted in thee, O Lord: I said, Thou art my God. My times are in thy hand: deliver me from the hand of mine enemies, and from them that persecute me.Make thy face to shine upon thy servant: save me for thy mercies' sake. Let me not be ashamed, O Lord; for I have called upon thee: let the wicked be ashamed, and let them be silent in the grave. Let the lying lips be put to silence; which speak grievous things proudly and contemptuously against the righteous. Oh how great is thy goodness, which thou hast laid up for them that fear thee; which thou hast wrought for them that trust in thee before the sons of men! Thou shalt hide them in the secret of thy presence from the pride of man: thou shalt keep them secretly in a pavilion from the strife of tongues. Blessed be the Lord: for he hath shewed me his marvellous kindness in a strong city.For I said in my haste, I am cut off from before thine eyes: nevertheless thou heardest the voice of my supplications when I cried unto thee. O love the Lord, all ye his saints: for the Lord preserveth the faithful, and plentifully rewardeth the proud doer. Be of good courage, and he shall strengthen your heart, all ye that hope in the Lord.' <em>(A/N: This is the King James Version).</em></p><p>'Wow.' Judd states speechless.</p><p>'It's kinda my mantra.' Avery says quietly. 'I've turned to God whenever I've found myself in a crisis.' She adds. 'The day I when to that club, the day I ran away, that was a year since I last tried to kill myself.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'What happened?' Judd asks.</p><p>'I took a bunch of pills and walked into the middle of the highway.' Avery replies, not making eye contact. 'I was hit by a truck. I had a concussion, broke my leg and fractured my pelvis.'</p><p>'Does your dad and T.K. know?' Judd questions.</p><p>'No, they don't.' They hear T.K. say. They look up and see T.K. He sits the other side of Avery.</p><p>'But my mom said that she told you.' Avery looks at him confused.</p><p>'No,' T.K. shakes his head, 'we never heard anything.'</p><p>'Why would mom hide something like that from you and dad?' Avery questions. 'I almost died, I-I-' she then stops and takes a deep breath. 'What did you mean when you said that I didn't know the full story?' Before T.K. can answer, they're called for their flight.</p><p>'Look, we'll talk about it with dad when we get home.' T.K. says. 'I promise.' The three of them then stand up and make their way to board the plane.</p><p>.</p><p>Three hours later, T.K., Avery and Judd have arrived back in Austin. They all stand outside. Whilst Avery has her eyes fixated on her phone with her earphones in, T.K. and Judd talk.</p><p>'Thanks for coming with me.' T.K. thanks Judd.</p><p>'No problem.' Judd nods. 'Are you going to speak to her about what she told us?'</p><p>'Yeah.' T.K. sighs and nods. 'I'm going to wait until she's ready to talk to dad about it though. That's her story to tell, not mine.' He looks at his little sister. 'I had no idea she was feeling like that. Whenever we were on facetime, she was always smiling. I didn't - I didn't see how forced it was.'</p><p>'T.K., you weren't to know.' Judd puts his hand on his shoulder. 'Teenagers are amazing at hiding how they're truly feeling. When you two get some time alone, talk to her. She needs to know that you're always there for her. She may already know it, but she needs to hear it come from you.'</p><p>'Yeah.' T.K. says quietly. 'I better get her home.' They both join Avery and she takes her earphones out. 'You ready?'</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery nods.</p><p>'Dad is at work so we'll talk with him later.' T.K. informs her.</p><p>'I better get home to Grace.' Judd states. He looks at Avery. 'No more running away.'</p><p>'Can't promise that.' Avery laughs. T.K. shoots her a glare. 'What?' He continues to glare at her. 'It was joke.'</p><p>'I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Judd laughs before walking away.</p><p>'That wasn't funny.' T.K. raises his eyebrow at Avery. 'You had us all worried sick. Dad wasn't sleeping. He was sat by the phone waiting for a call off Carlos or anyone, saying that you're safe.' The smile fades from Avery's face.</p><p>'Really?' She asks quietly.</p><p>'Yeah.' T.K. nods. 'Come on. Let's go home.'</p><p>.</p><p>When they get home, Avery walks straight through to the front room and sits on the sofa with her legs crossed.</p><p>'I'm going to order some pizza.' T.K. says from behind her. 'What do you want?'</p><p>'I'm not hungry.' Avery says quietly. T.K. walks around to her and sits beside her.</p><p>'You need to eat something, Ave. You haven't eaten anything since this morning.' T.K. tells her.</p><p>'I'll have something later.' Avery mumbles. 'I'm not in the mood to eat right now.'</p><p>'Ave-' T.K. starts to say but Avery takes her phone out of her pocket, puts her earphones in and starts playing her music. Sighing, T.K. stands up and walks away.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a few hours. Owen is just arriving home from work. He walks through the front door and T.K. walks up to him.</p><p>'She's in the front room.' T.K. informs him.</p><p>'Thank god.' Owen sighs with relief.</p><p>'We need to tell her the truth.' T.K. tells him. 'About Shianne. She deserves to know.'</p><p>'I can't.' Owen shakes his head. 'It hasn't even been a month. She needs time to process what happened.'</p><p>'The longer you leave it, the more times she'll try and run away, the farther you two will drift.' T.K. states. 'She needs to know the truth before you can start rebuilding your relationship with her.' Owen stays silent for a few minutes. 'Dad, you need her to trust you.'</p><p>'Fine.' Owen nods. 'Let's go.' They both walk through to the front room. Avery is sat in the same position she was when she and T.K. got home. Owen sits in the armchair whilst T.K. sits next to his sister. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Avery sighs and takes her earphones out.</p><p>'You can spare me the lecture.' She says.</p><p>'I'm not going to give you a lecture.' Owen shakes his head. 'We need to talk to you about your mom.'</p><p>'What about my mom?' Avery asks. T.K. and Owen look at each other. 'Is this the "whole story"?'</p><p>'Yes.' T.K. nods as he looks at Avery.</p><p>'When you were little, your mom would always let me see you. I'd take you and T.K. to the park, to the movies. After I had taken you to the 9/11 memorial in 2011, she got angry. She said that you were too young to know what is what about, too young to be there. That's when she started to stop letting me see you.'</p><p>'Mom always said you didn't want to see me. She'd say that you were too busy with work.' Avery states.</p><p>'Let's him finish, Ave.' T.K. says.</p><p>'She started to minimise the contact I could have with you both over the phone and in person. She didn't want me involved all the time. Eventually, she cut off all contact. She didn't tell me anything when it came to you. I know that you kept contact with T.K but-'</p><p>'I didn't keep contact with you because mom said you didn't want to know.' Avery looks down. 'She'd say that you wouldn't answer, that you'd blocked my number, that you didn't care about me.'</p><p>'Avery, I have <em>always </em>cared about you. I always will.' Owen reassures her. 'I didn't even know you'd moved to L.A. until T.K. told me.' Tears are starting to fall from her eyes.</p><p>'So mom- mom lied to me?' Avery looks back up and Owen simply nods. 'I don't believe you.' Owen looks at T.K. who stands up and walks out of the room. He returns a few minutes later with a folder. He sits back down and hands the folder to Avery. 'What's this?' She opens the folder and starts flipping through it.</p><p>'That's all of the text messages, emails and letters between me and your mom.' Owen replies. 'I thought it would be best if I kept track of everything.'</p><p>'Some of these messages, of things I've said, they're not true.' Avery furrows her eyebrows. 'Like this one - "<em>she doesn't want to see you</em>" - I was always asking to see you. And this one - "<em>she can't come and see you, she's at hockey camp</em>" - I can't play hockey to save my life.'</p><p>'I know.' Owen nods.</p><p>'So mom really lied to me?' Avery asks. Again, Owen nods. 'Then why didn't you try and come and get me? Why didn't you try and get custody?'</p><p>'I did, Ave.' Owen says. 'I filed so many custody papers but your mom kept winning. I tried, I really did.' Avery slams the folder shut.</p><p>'Well, you obviously didn't try hard enough!' Avery shouts as she stands up.</p><p>'Avery-' Owen starts but she ignores him and runs up to her room.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a few weeks. Avery and Owen have been working on the father-daughter relationship but it's taking some time. Avery has gotten close with the team at the 126 as well Carlos and Grace. She told Owen about her tattoo, it's safe to say that he wasn't very happy but, surprisingly, it didn't end in an argument. It's the day that Avery gets her cast removed. She's sat on the edge of her bed putting her shoes on when T.K. appears in the doorway.</p><p>'So, I heard you finally told dad about the tattoo last night.' He says. Avery looks up and him.</p><p>'Yeah.' She laughs softly. 'I figured it'd be best to tell him instead of him finding out when the cast comes off.'</p><p>'Good call.' T.K. nods laughing. 'All I heard last night was dad shout "<em>you got a tattoo?!</em>" and that was it.' He adds. 'No argument?'</p><p>'No argument.' Avery shakes her head. 'Dad just said that I was stupid for getting it but he also said that he was proud of me for having the balls to go behind my mom's back.'</p><p>'You've been bad-mouthing your mom a lot lately.' T.K. says concerned as he leans against the doorframe.</p><p>'Yeah, well,' Avery sighs standing up, 'she's a bitch.' She sees that T.K. has an eyebrow raised. 'T.K, she purposefully stopped me from seeing you and dad. She's the reason I have a bad relationship with dad.'</p><p>'I know.' T.K. nods. 'But bad-mouthing her isn't going to change anything.'</p><p>'Maybe not.' Avery responds. 'But it sure as hell is helping.' She puts her jacket on before standing in the mirror and straightening out her outfit. She holds her left arm out in front of her and stares at her cast. 'I can't wait to get rid of this.' She drops her arm and looks at the time on her phone. 'T-minus 1 hour.'</p><p>.</p><p>An hour later, Avery, T.K. and Owen are sat in one of the orthopaedic clinic rooms. A nurse walks in with a trolley containing the equipment needed to remove Avery's cast.</p><p>'Hi, Avery.' She smiles. 'I'm Sarah, one of the nurses. I'm going to be removing your cast after that, we'll have to get an X-ray of your arm to make sure it's all healed and then you'll be seen by one of our doctors.'</p><p>'Sounds good.' Avery nods. The nurse starts to remove her cast. Once she's removed it, she cleans her arm revealing the tattoo. She nervously looks at T.K. and Owen.</p><p>'That's actually quite nice.' T.K. admires the tattoo. 'What's your next one going to be.'</p><p>'Don't encourage her!' Owen nudges T.K., 'but I have to agree, it is actually quite nice.'</p><p>'X-ray will be expecting you, it's just down the hall.' Sarah informs them.</p><p>'Thank you.' Owen nods. Sarah smiles and walks out of the room.</p><p>Forty minutes later, Avery, Owen and T.K. are walking out of the hospital. Avery's arm has fully healed but has to do some physiotherapy exercises for a couple of weeks as well as having to wait another few weeks before doing any sports with it. The three of them get into the car and make their way home.</p><p>.</p><p>It's the next day and a Saturday. Avery wakes up at 10 am and makes her way downstairs. As she's sat at the counter eating some breakfast, she gets a text from T.K. She picks her phone up from the counter and reads it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From: T.K.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To: Avery</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad and I are on shift. Once you're up and have gotten something to eat. Come by the station.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She quickly taps out a reply and sends it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From: Avery</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To: T.K.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kk. I'll be there in about two hours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She puts her phone back down and finishes off her breakfast. Once she's done, she walks back upstairs. She has a quick wash and brushes her teeth before getting changed into a grey knitted sweater, black skinny jeans and white sneakers.</p><p>She brushes her hair and decides to leave it down before moving on to doing her usual everyday make-up look. Once she's ready, she packs her bag with her wallet, IPad and Apple Pen, her make-up wipes, some tissues and her book. She slips her phone in her pocket, picks her keys up from her bedside table and leaves.</p><p>.</p><p>Avery decides to take the long way to the 126. She stops by the 7-Eleven to get some soda and a chocolate bar on the way. As she's walking through the park a few blocks from the station, she notices a group of men attempting to rob a lady who appears to be in her 70s. She quickly takes a picture of the event for the police and starts running towards them.</p><p>'Hey!' Avery shouts. The men quickly drop everything and run away. The woman drops to the floor. When she reaches the woman, she sets her bag down on the floor and kneels down beside the woman. She notices that the woman is whimpering and has a split lip. 'Ma'am it's okay, I'm going to call 9-1-1.' She helps the woman sits up.</p><p>'It's okay, I don't-' The woman starts to say.</p><p>'Ma'am,' Avery interrupts her, 'you were assaulted. You need an ambulance.' She raises her an eyebrow.</p><p>'I'll have an ambulance if you stop calling me ma'am.' The woman replies. 'My name's Hilary. Hilary Miller.'</p><p>'Okay, Hilary.' Avery nods. 'I'm Avery.' She takes the tissues out of her bag and hands them to Hilary. 'Put this on your lip.' The woman takes it and does so as Avery gets her phone out and dials 9-1-1.'</p><p>'<b><em>9-1-1, what's your emergency?</em></b>' The 9-1-1 operator, who happens to be Grace, answers. Avery instantly recognises the voice.</p><p>'Grace, it's Avery.' Avery states.</p><p>'<b><em>Avery?</em></b>' Grace asks concerned. '<b><em>Are you okay? What happened?</em></b>'</p><p>'I'm fine.' Avery assures her. 'I need police and an ambulance to the park a few blocks from the 126. I don't know the name of it, it's the smaller one, the-'</p><p>'<b><em>I know which one you're on about.</em></b>' Grace nods as she types in the location. '<b><em>What happened?</em></b>' She asks again.</p><p>'I witnessed a mugging and assault. The offenders ran off, the victim has a split lip. I'm not sure if she has any other injuries.' Avery explains. Grace goes silent for a minute as she dispatches police and medical aid.</p><p>'<b><em>Okay.</em></b>' Grace responds. '<b><em>I've dispatched Officer Reyes to your location. 126 are just finishing up on a call so they'll be with you shortly.</em></b>'</p><p>'Thanks.' Avery smiles. 'And Grace, radio my dad and tell me he doesn't need to come. I know you told him I was involved.'</p><p>'<b><em>I don't think he'll listen to me.</em></b>' Grace says causing Avery to groan. Grace laughs. '<b><em>He's only looking out for you.</em></b>'</p><p>'I know.' Avery replies. 'I'll clear the line now so you can go back to helping people.' She laughs. 'Bye.'</p><p>'<b><em>Bye.</em></b>' Grace says before Avery hangs up. She puts her phone back in her bag.</p><p>'Let's get you sat on this bench behind you.' Avery tells the woman. She helps the woman stand up and Hilary sits on the bench. Avery quickly picks up Hilary's belongings and places them on the bench before sitting next to the woman.</p><p>'You seemed awfully friendly with that dispatcher.' Hilary points out.</p><p>'She's married to one of my dad's co-workers. And my brother's for that matter.' Avery tells her.</p><p>'What do your brother and dad do?' Hilary queries.</p><p>'My dad is the captain of Fire Station 126 and my brother is a firefighter at the 126.' Avery answers.</p><p>'You're not from around here, are you? Pretty much every Austin native knows this park.' Hilary asks.</p><p>'No.' Avery laughs as she shakes her head. 'I was born in New York, my mom and I moved to LA when I was twelve and then a month ago I moved here to live with my dad and brother.'</p><p>'What about your mom?' Hilary questions. Avery doesn't say anything leading Hilary to figure out what happened. 'I'm sorry.' Hilary sympathises. 'What happened?'</p><p>'Freak accident.' Avery tells her. 'We were in the car when we swerved down into a quarry. I got away lucky, my mom was killed on impact.'</p><p>'I'm so sorry.' Hilary says once more. Before anything more can be said, Avery spots Carlos walking towards them.</p><p>'Avery.' He nods at the young girl once he reaches them. 'Ma'am, I'm Officer Carlos Reyes. Do you know what direction the offenders ran in?'</p><p>'I'm not sure.' Hilary shakes her head. 'Avery here saw most of it.'</p><p>'Ave?' Carlos looks at Avery.</p><p>'They ran down the trail.' Avery points in the direction the offenders ran off in. 'I was able to get a quick picture before I intervened.' She gets her phone out and shows Carlos the picture. 'I know it's not much but-'</p><p>'We can work with it.' Carlos nods, cutting her off. 'That's if you want to press charges?' He asks Hilary.</p><p>'Of course.' Hilary nods. Before Carlos can continue, the 126 arrive. Michelle, Tim and Nancy tend to the woman as Owen, TK., Judd, Marjan, Mateo and Paul stand back, waiting for Avery.</p><p>'I'll take your statement at the hospital.' Carlos tells Hilary. 'Ave, we can do yours now.' He looks back at Owen. 'But you best go speak with your dad first. Just so he knows you're okay.'</p><p>'Good idea.' Avey laughs as she stands up.</p><p>'Thank you, Avery.' Hilary thanks the young girl.</p><p>'No problem.' Avery smiles before walking to Owen and T.K., 'before you say anything, I'm fine.'</p><p>'Are you sure?' T.K. asks.</p><p>'You're not hurt?' Owen adds.</p><p>'Yes and no.' Avery tells them. 'I saw what was happening and stepped in. They ran away as soon as they heard me.'</p><p>'At least let Marjan check you over.' Owen states.</p><p>'Dad, I'm fine!' Avery assures him. 'I wasn't hurt at all.' She adds. 'I better go and give Carlos my statement.' She walks back to Carlos before Owen or T.K. can say anything else. When she rejoins Carlos she sees that he's staring at T.K. and smiling. She rolls her eyes and clears her throat. 'Stop drooling over my brother so we can get this statement done.' Carlos snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Avery.</p><p>'I'm not drooling.' Carlos laughs nervously. He gets his notepad and pen out. 'Start from the beginning.'</p><p>.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Avery has finished giving her statement.</p><p>'Can you send me that picture you took?' Carlos asks her.</p><p>'I already did.' Avery smiles. 'I sent it to your work email.'</p><p>'You know my work email?' Carlos asks confused.</p><p>'It's not that hard to figure out.' Avery laughs. She notices that Michelle, Tim and Nancy are loading Hilary into the ambulance. 'Looks like they're ready to head to the hospital.' Carlos looks behind him to the ambulance and then back at Avery.</p><p>'Right.' Carlos smiles as he puts his notepad and pen away. 'Thank you.' Avery smiles and Carlos walks off. A few minutes later, Avery returns to the rest of the 126.</p><p>'Are you sure you're okay?' Owen asks as soon as she reaches them.</p><p>'Yes!' Avery laughs.</p><p>'Dad, she's made it clear that she's okay.' T.K. tells Owen. 'Let's get back to the station.' They all walk to the trucks.</p><p>'So,' Judd starts as he walks beside Avery, 'that's the tattoo your dad was talking about?' He points to her arm. The tattoo is slightly visible under her sleeve.</p><p>'Yeah.' Avery laughs and nods. 'Let me guess he was ranting about how stupid it was to get a tattoo so young <em>and </em>in a foreign country.'</p><p>'Yep.' Judd laughs. 'At least it's a decent one and not something inappropriate.'</p><p>'That's exactly what I told dad!' Avery says. They reach the trucks, get into their assigned vehicles - Avery gets into the truck T.K. is assigned to - and they make their way back to the station.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been a couple of hours, Avery is sat at the table in the kitchen taking some notes for her history class on her IPad. Matteo is also sat at the table studying for his theory exam.</p><p>'Just say it.' Avery sighs.</p><p>'Say what?' Mateo asks as he looks up at her.</p><p>'I know you have something to say about me and my dad.' Avery states. 'Everyone's had something to say, you're the only one who hasn't said anything yet.'</p><p>'I know you've been working on your relationship with him for the past few weeks.' Mateo begins.</p><p>'But-' Avery pushes his to continue.</p><p>'But you really do need to give him a chance.' Mateo finishes. 'He's talked about you a lot. Even before you got here, all he could talk about, and all T.K. could talk about was you. You need to talk to him. Properly. Sit down, tell him something he doesn't know. You don't want to go into adulthood having a bad relationship with him.' There are a few minutes of silence. 'He's in his office.' Mateo adds before carrying on with his studying. After another few minutes of silence, Avery stands up and walks up to Owen's office.</p><p>'Dad?' She knocks on the door and opens it in time to see Owen coughing. She notices that he is pale and sweaty. 'Dad, what's wrong?' Before Owen can reply, he picks up the trashcan and vomits into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>